Drugged
by Thisissocliche
Summary: Slightly A/U Hermione becomes a drug addict and is left somewhere in London by Bellatrix. 2 years later large amounts of magical discharge are occuring in central London. Minerva finds her. Femslash eventually... I have changed the rating as it was pointed out to me that drug usage, voluntarily or not, should maybe count as an M-rating.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it, I did write this and I'm fairly sure its original as I've never come across it before. This is for fun not profit, I'm not making any money off of this.

A/N Just a warning, this pairing will eventually lead to femslash, but will change the rating when that happens. If that is against your religion or if your against it I would ask that you not read, and also don't hit me with reviews saying its wrong, that's not what this is about.

Also, I'm not from America so my English isn't American English, so don't be too harsh if my spelling is slightly different.

Now that that's all said, here goes.

Prologue

Hermione could hear Bellatrix' evil cackle as she came nearer to the cell under Malfoy Manor in which she was being held. She shrank against the damp wall, hoping Bellatrix wasn't coming for her. She was immediately ashamed of her cowardly thoughts; _you're a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake, pull yourself together!_ Hermione stood; waiting for what she was sure was another prolonged torture session.

"Hello, filthy mudblood" Bellatrix chanted in a singsong voice, "I have a present for you!" Bellatrix sounded altogether far too happy, and Hermione fearfully wondered what would be thrown at her this time. Last time it had been the ear of Dobby the House Elf, who had tried to rescue them from Malfoy Manor, and although Harry and Ron had escaped, Dobby had been killed, and Bellatrix had punished her for the attempt. She now had the word MUDBLOOD carved into her arm, as a permanent reminder of her worthlessness.

"What do you _want_ Bellatrix?" she snarled, determined not to show her fear. "Oooh, aren't we feisty today?" Bellatrix sang out, and then she suddenly snapped "this will keep you quiet" as she held up a muggle syringe, full of an unfamiliar looking substance. "_Petrificus totallus" _Hermione stiffened, then slowly toppled, helpless, unable to move anything but her eyes, as Bellatrix injected the unknown substance into her arm. After a few seconds, Hermione felt a strange rush of... ecstasy? She wasn't sure, but it felt amazing. Hermione was unsure what the substance was, and why she was being given it if it made her feel so wonderful. Surely Bellatrix didn't know the effects? Unless it was some kind of poison? Not one that she'd read about in any book then, that's for sure. Unless... The substance came from a muggle syringe; perhaps it was a muggle drug. She turned her confused gaze upon Bellatrix, hoping for an explanation, however, the witch had disappeared, and Hermione realised she could move again.

Days turned into weeks, and Hermione was being injected with the substance daily, she no longer cared what it was; only that she was getting it. She began to look forward to Bellatrix' visits, as she always brought the substance with her. She began to lose her sense of identity, her memories, she lived only for the substance, all but losing her mind.

**A/N**

I've never written a fanfic before, and haven't written much since high school, but how do you think it went? I would really like some reviews, especially what I could do better.


	2. Chapter 1

2 Years Later

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat at her desk, contemplating the letter she had just received from Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic. The letter outlined the large outbursts of uncontrolled accidental magic, centring somewhere in London, that had been steadily growing stronger over the last five months. At first the ministry thought it was merely an under-aged muggle born child, however, as the outbursts became stronger and more frequent, the Auror office became concerned, and began to search for the source. Their search had thus far been unsuccessful, the second Aurors apparated into the area, the magic would cease, and all traces of magical signature would disappear, occasionally re-appearing across town. They were at a loss as to what could be causing such large, uncontrolled outbursts. The minister needed her help.

Minerva had her suspicions, but did not allow herself to get her hopes up. She knew of only one person who had the power the instruments were reporting, next to Albus Dumbledore, and herself of course. They had pulled Malfoy Manor apart brick by brick, and had never found a body, although they had found the pieces of her broken wand on Bellatrix after the final battle. Every Death Eater found alive after that fateful day knew only that she had been the plaything of Bellatrix, tortured, scarred, beaten on a whim, but her spirit had never been broken, until Bellatrix began injecting her with something, a potion maybe, no-one knew for sure. After that she became complacent, sitting in her cell, quietly awaiting her next dose, although if it was late she became shivery and fearful, until she heard Bellatrix approach. Then, the day of the final battle, she had simply disappeared. Bellatrix had taken her somewhere, and after nearly two years of constant searching, almost all hope was lost.

But now, what if the source of all this uncontrolled magic was Hermione? Harry and Ron had begun to search beyond the British Isles, going as far as Australia, where they knew she had left her parents. Perhaps she had oblivated her own memory, and joined them. After the horrors she was sure to have suffered at the hands of Bellatrix, this would not have surprised anyone. No one pointed out the lack of a wand to the boys; they needed to hope, as she was their sister in all but blood. Minerva was torn. If it was indeed Hermione, she likely wouldn't be found unless she wanted to be. If it wasn't, then the problem became imminently more serious. She walked over to the fireplace and flooed to the Minister of Magic's office directly; there were some advantages to being Headmistress after all.

A/N How do you think this is going? Review please


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N I meant to have this up yesterday, however, things don't always work out as planned.**

"Good afternoon Kingsley, I do hope I'm not interrupting anything important" Minerva stated, as she exited the fireplace.

"Not at all, Minerva, I take it you've received my owl?"

"Indeed. It is most concerning."

"The Aurors office is frantic; they can't find any traces once they arrive at the area indicated by the instruments."

"How big is the team being sent there?"

"Five people, Headmistress"

"Hmmm. I think perhaps I shall become involved. The next time your instruments register large magical output, I shall go."

"But, Headmistress-"

"Let's just say, Kingsley, that I have certain talents that I know none of your Aurors posess."

"Very well, Minerva, it shall be as you say. Would you like to talk to the head of the Aurors Division regarding this?"

Minerva sighed, "very well, I'll see myself out Kingsley."

After explaining the plan to a very disgruntled Mad-Eye Moody, Minerva, in possession of a coin she could activate in case of any trouble, the one concession she had made to Alastor, waited patiently for the recording instruments to register another disturbance. Moody had told her that they had found a pattern in the frequencies, if not locations, of the outbursts, and one was expected within the next hour. That was half an hour ago.

Five minutes later, Moody's assistant ran in with the location and strength of the latest outburst. Minerva concentrated, then apparated out of the Ministry to a place some two hundred yards from the alleyway which was highlighted by the locator.

She transformed into her animagus form, casually walking up to the opening, and around the corner, her cat senses working overtime, scanning for danger. There was none. The sole occupant of the alleyway was a bundle of filthy rags, which appeared to be breathing. Minerva walked up to the rags, and rubbed herself against them. A thin hand, almost skeletal in appearance, lifted out of the bundle and began petting her. Minerva sniffed the hand and was hard put not to yowl in excitement. Underneath the smell of unwashed human and London streets, the hand smelled ever so slightly of Hermione! It was faint, but there. Minerva put her front paws up on the bundle and peered into the rags, she could just see the unmistakeably unruly chestnut curls of one Hermione Granger. She purred with happiness. Now, how to get her back safely? Perhaps if she waited until Hermione was asleep before transforming, she didn't want to alarm the girl and scare her off.

Gradually the hand stroking her fur began to tire, and soon Minerva could tell the girl was asleep. She transformed and cast a charm on Hermione to keep her sleeping, as well as a feather light charm, and then apparated straight to the gates of Hogwarts, perhaps the one place Hermione would feel safe.

Taking Hermione straight to the Hospital wing, she summoned a Patronus to inform Alastor that there was no threat, and the outbursts should cease immediately. She did not inform the Ministry of the reappearance of Hermione Granger, the girl was clearly in no fit state to see anyone. There would be time enough for that when she recovered. In the interim, the fewer people that knew about Hermione, the better.

Poppy met her at the entrance to the Hospital wing, and led her to a private room where she could lay Hermione on the bed. Only just now getting a good look at her, Minerva could see how small and frail she had become. Poppy ran a diagnostic spell, and turned to Minerva, concerned.

"Minerva, she's dreadfully malnourished and very weak magically, although that is to be expected from the large amounts of magic she's been losing control of... but there's something... I'm not sure what it is, there's something in her bloodstream, like a potion, but it's no potion I've ever heard of. Are you sure she shouldn't go to St Mungo's?"

"Could it be something muggle, Poppy?"

"Well, I suppose, but I've not come across many muggle medicines."

"Can you wait and see what happens? When she wakes up we can ask her."

"Very well, but I'm not certain what the effects of whatever this is will be on the potions I would normally give her. I suppose a nutrition potion would be alright, but as to the rest, I'm afraid it'll have to wait until whatever is in her bloodstream has disappeared."

With that, Poppy spelled the nutrient potion directly into Hermione's body, leaving Minerva to sit by her bedside, holding her hand.

**This is currently un-beta'ed but if anyone is interested, let me know. **

**:)**


	4. Chapter 3

I realize this is almost ridiculously short, for which I apologize. I had intended to put the majority of the withdrawal process up this chapter. Unfortunately, it's proving rather difficult to write, hopefully I'll get it done for the next chapter, which I also plan to be a longer one.

I'd also like to (belatedly) thank everyone who has reviewed, they really make my day. Special thanks to Lady Vonne, for your assistance with writing dialogue. Hopefully I'm getting it right now :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The girl woke suddenly, sweat soaked, an overwhelming need permeating her entire being. Something was wrong. Where were her clothes? She was wearing a hospital gown and she was in a bed, in an unfamiliar room. Where were her clothes? What she needed was in them, she still had half a cap left. If she didn't get some soon – well, the girl knew what to expect. Uncontrollable shakes, crushing anxiety, sweating, which, judging by the state of the sheets had already begun. She didn't want to know what happened next. It was bad enough getting that far. She'd tried, once, to stop. When she realised she was losing control. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she started having intense black-outs, after a particularly bad round, her dealer had started giving her the fix for free. She didn't know what she'd done, but it must have terrified him. So she'd tried to stop. But the pain, and the cravings, it was too much for her.

She sat up suddenly, and realised that there was someone else in the room. Touching her, holding her hand. A woman, who had fallen asleep in her chair. She had dark hair, and square-rimmed spectacles perched precariously upon her nose. The girl looked closely at the woman. She seemed vaguely familiar, and the girl wondered how the woman knew her.

She had little time to dwell on this, when she began to shake. She tried to stop herself, but couldn't. The girl pulled her hand back from the grasp of the other woman's, turned away, and huddled under her blankets, willing the tremors to stop. This movement caused the other woman to wake.

"Hermione?"

The girl gave no outward sign of having heard her, continuing to shake under the blankets. Minerva reached out her hand, laid it on her shoulder.

"Hermione?"

She stilled, but it was only moments before she began to shake once more.

"I'm sorry, I c-c-ca-can't s-st-stop sh-shaking"

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey"

As Minerva hurried out, she failed to hear the faint "who are you?" Hermione had whispered.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry this has taken so long... you know what they say about good intentions...**

_No, sorry, I actually don't. What do they say?_

**They pave the road to Hell, my dear. (Not that I'm even remotely religious, no offence)**

**Anyway, University has begun again, for those of us who are suffering through winter at the bottom of the southern hemisphere (and it doesn't even have the decency to snow. Honestly, weather these days...) so updating will most likely become less and less frequent as my workload increases. oh joy.**

* * *

><p>Swiftly entering the main ward, Minerva called for Poppy, informing her that Hermione was now awake, but shaking and seemingly terrified. Poppy lead the way back, walking up to the girl on the bed.<p>

"Miss Granger, I need to check you over, to find out what is making you sick."

"I need... my... things"

"You're lucky; we did keep them, in case anything was important. I wanted to throw them out, but _someone_" -here she paused to glare at Minerva- "insisted you might need it. Here you go"

Hermione rummaged through her rags, and found what she was looking for. The two older women looked on with interest as she filled a syringe with the last of a strange substance from a glass phial, then, wrapping a rag around her upper arm as a tourniquet; she pumped her fist until she could feel a vein, and injected herself, visibly relaxing. Soon, the tremors stopped.

Minerva looked in askance at Poppy; Hermione was just sitting there, with the strangest expression on her face. She looked almost ecstatic, the same sort of fervour that Bellatrix Lestrange used to wear when torturing people. However, this was something outside of Poppy's knowledge, so she told Minerva she had a contact at St Mungo's, who specialised in muggle ailments and medicines, who may be able to help. Poppy left the room to begin research, leaving Minerva sitting with Hermione, who was still staring off into space with that strange, exultant expression upon her face.

* * *

><p>Once the drug entered her bloodstream, Hermione could feel everything getting better. Her heart rate slowed from its frantic pace, and she could feel the tremors stopping. And as always, she could feel that strange rush; the one that made her feel <em>everything<em>, the way only the drug could make her feel. But the effects were getting weaker. She would have to find her dealer, and upgrade to a higher dose again.

Something was wrong. She was feeling too much, her skin, there was something wrong with her skin, it was crawling, and there were bugs on it, _in it_, the creepy crawlies that sometimes invaded her sleeping places. But they wouldn't stop. She swatted at them, she couldn't see them, but they were there, she could feel it. They wouldn't stop, and she was panicking. She heard screaming, and didn't realise it was coming from her own mouth, slapping herself, trying to make it stop. Then, all of a sudden, the blackness at the edges of her vision closed in, and she faded into blissful unawareness.

* * *

><p>Minerva sat by Hermione's bed, wondering what had become of her star pupil and, if she were honest with herself, the self-assured, astonishing, beautiful young woman she had begun to fall for. She was brought from her musings by the movements of the young woman in question, who had begun to twitch, rubbing her arms, as though trying to sweep something off, muttering to herself.<p>

"Get off me, get off me, get off me, get off me"

"Hermione?"

The girl gave no indication of having heard anything. The sweeping motions became slapping, and Minerva tried to stop her, but she was thrashing too much. Then Hermione began to scream. And scream and scream and scream, slapping at herself. Minerva was just about to go for her wand to put her in a full body bind when the screaming suddenly stopped, and in the deafening silence, Hermione began to glow. Her eyes opened, glowing a ghostly blue, and Minerva knew she was witnessing Hermione losing control of her magic. That was the last she saw before it hit her, and she flew backwards, crumpling in a heap against the wall.

* * *

><p>Poppy, hearing the commotion, ran to Hermione's room, and arrived just in time to see Minerva fly backwards, as the magic burst outwards in all directions, only the powerful wards placed on the room stopping the magic from going further. Seeing Hermione fall back on the bed, Poppy ran to her friend, and stopped, wondering, seeing the changes Hermione's magic was producing. Minerva's hair grew thicker, as the grey streaks disappeared to become the ebony of her youth. Her wrinkles faded, worry lines gone. Running a diagnostic spell, Poppy saw the scaring and the hip problems she'd had since the incident with the toad woman's pet Aurors had completely healed. As though it had never happened. She levitated Minerva onto a bed next to Hermione's, then, assured Minerva was fine, checked on the girl that had caused it.<p>

Running a series of checks, Poppy gasped, seeing the extent of Hermione's power, it seemed that as large as the uncontrolled outbursts had been, they hadn't left the slightest dint in her magic. In most people, a burst as large as that should have drained their magic almost completely, it would have taken weeks to recover back to full capacity. Hermione had used less than a quarter. Spelling another nutrient potion directly into Hermione's system, she left the room, desperate to get hold of that contact of hers at 'Mungo's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know, I promised withdrawals, I'm sorry. Narrativium (**power of the story, see Terry Pratchet**) took over, this had to happen first. Credit to the love of my life for insisting that Minerva can't just be younger at the beginning of the story, that's not how things work, and, like a phoenix, from the ashes of my defeat sprang this chapter. At least it's longer than the last one.**


	6. Chapter 5

_I'm so sorry this update took so long, hopefully its worth the wait. I've given up on trying to plan what happens next, this story goes where it wants to. Mind of its own really._

* * *

><p>"And then she lost control of her magic, and poor Minerva was caught up in it, but it's <em>healed<em> her, made her younger."

Poppy's contact, Michael, a medi-wizard in charge of the muggle ward at St Mungo's, listened attentively as Poppy listed Hermione's symptoms, and told him about the substance. He questioned her as to the colour and amount of the substance, and the effects it had on her. By the time she reached the end of her tale, Michael knew what was likely causing the problem, and had a theory about the accidental magic.

"Poppy, I'm sorry to tell you this, but it seems Hermione has an addiction to a type of muggle drug. When she starts shaking, it is because the detoxification process is beginning. The best thing you can do for her is to shut her in a room where she cannot access the drug. She will need monitoring constantly throughout the day and night, to make sure her heart does not entre an arrhythmic state. If she becomes panicked, talk to her, explain what is happening, and that it is normal."

Michael continued to explain the withdrawal symptoms to Poppy, who took it all in. When he had finished she voiced her main concern.

"Michael, how is it that Hermione's magic did not harm Minerva?"

"While I am not certain, I do have a theory regarding this. The drug that Hermione has been taking is slowly killing her. That is why it's important that she go through the detoxification process. Whenever she takes a dose that comes close to being lethal, her magic takes over and heals her, taking the drug down from such dangerous levels. As Minerva was in the room, when the uncontrolled healing magic burst from Hermione, it went right through Minerva, healing her. Age is, in and of itself, essentially a degenerative disease. Part of the reason witches and wizards live so long is the ability to significantly reduce aging effects. However, their magic is controlled, so there is only so much damage control it can do. Hermione's uncontrolled magic activated Minerva's magic, and actually reversed the aging process. It's quite amazing when you think about it."

* * *

><p>Minerva woke in a bed that was not her own. It took her a few seconds to realise she was in the hospital wing. Upon closer inspection, she realised she was in Hermione's room, in the bed next to her.<p>

_Hermione_

Memories of what happened to her suddenly resurfaced, images of Hermione's glowing blue eyes floated through her consciousness. Knowing that getting out of bed without Poppy's say so was incredibly foolish, she begrudgingly waited for the medi-witch.

* * *

><p>Feeling the wards that would alert her to Minerva's awakening activate, Poppy bustled over to their room, nervous and slightly dreading the conversation she would have to have with Minerva.<p>

"Oh, Poppy, good. What happened? Can I get up now? You know I hate being stuck in the hospital wing."

"Minerva, there's something... actually, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Hermione lost control of her magic, her eyes were... glowing? Her magic came towards me, hit me, and then I passed out."

"Right, well, Hermione's magic has... affected you, and I'm not really sure how to explain, perhaps it would be better if you just see for yourself... here."

Poppy conjured a mirror and held it out to Minerva, who looked at her in askance, then slowly reached out her hand to take it.

"How bad is it?"

"It's not, really. Unexpected, yes."

With some trepidation, Minerva held the mirror up to her face.

"Poppy, what happened? I look... so young. I could be twenty five!"

"I know. I spoke to Michael, the head of Muggle Medicine at St Mungo's, he had a theory that Hermione's uncontrolled magic reacted with yours, which reversed the aging process."

Minerva was unsure whether to be happy for her renewed youth, or worried about the reaction of her students. Would they still respect her? She was, however, pleased about the lack of grey in her hair, which had always been a source of pride for her.

"Poppy, how does Hermione fare? Surely such a large release of uncontrolled magic severely depleted her resources?"

"That's something else I wanted to talk to you about. The outburst hardly made a dent. It's as though she merely performed a simple levitation spell. It should have taken her weeks to recover enough to even summon a quill, but she has still has more than enough magic to single-handedly ward Hogwarts."

"But Poppy, the only person ever strong enough to achieve that was Albus Dumbledore, even then he had to rest a few days to recover."

"Minerva" Poppy said gravely "The young woman on the bed next to you has more magic at her disposal than that of you and Albus combined."

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think?<em>

_Update please :)_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N You can all thank Madame Seraphina for the death threat. Also, I have three exams in the next week and was desperate for a study break. Please don't expect regular updates, but if it gets to be over a year again feel free to threaten death some more.**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke with a start. It took her a while to remember what had happened, and she groaned. That was the last of her supply. What the hell was she going to do now? There was no way these women would let her go. She'd never seen them before in her life, yet here they were, treating her as if they knew her. What on earth was she going to do?<p>

She looked around, and saw one of the women on the bed next to her. But she looked different. Younger. But how? Oh no. Instinctively she knew she'd caused this change in the other woman. She began to panic, when the other woman walked into the room.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione wasn't sure who Miss Granger was, it couldn't be the woman in the bed next to her, as previously she had been referred to as Min-something... Minerva that was it. Why would the other woman start referring to her by her last name? Unless this was maybe her daughter? But they'd seemed friends, so wouldn't the daughter also be spoken to using her given name?

"Hermione?"

She must mean me then. Wait. Miss Granger? Hermione looked at the older woman.

"Who are you? And who is this Miss Granger?"

"I'm Poppy Pomphrey dear, the mediwitch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you are Miss Hermione Granger, you used to be a student here."

"What? That's insane, and what do you mean medi_witch_?"

* * *

><p><em>Well<em>, thought Poppy,_ today has been an unmitigated disaster_.

In the middle of explaining to Hermione that she wasn't playing some kind of sick joke, and showing her some magic to prove it was real, she'd noticed Hermione sweating and shaking profusely, and recognised the beginning of the withdrawals. The younger woman had obviously noticed as well, as she'd said "what's happening to me?" before her eyes rolled back and she fainted. Poppy began checking her vitals, and spelling both a calming draught and a cooling serum directly to her stomach.

And then Minerva just had to wake up and start panicking at the sight of Poppy hovering over Hermione trying to control her withdrawals. Honestly. It was enough to make the few remaining blonde hairs on her head turn white. She'd actually yelled at Minerva to either shut up or get out at that point, as the panicking really wasn't helping anyone. Apparently Poppy actually raising her voice shocked Minerva into submission.

However, she had eventually managed to calm Miss Granger, who apparently didn't even remember her own name, but seemed able to answer to Hermione, which was something, at least. The sedative potion should keep her asleep for the night, although with her magical reserves, her metabolism could well speed the effects to half that. However, Poppy was hopeful that it would be time enough to remove the last of the drug from Hermione's bloodstream, and then all they would have to do would be to keep her off it, shouldn't be too hard, where on earth would she get any kind of muggle drug in _Hogwarts_ of all places? In the meantime, Poppy now had the opportunity to catch up on her sleep, and once she was notified of Hermione awakening, she could go to her, calm her if necessary, then discuss treatment with both Hermione and Minerva in an effort to bring back some of Hermione's memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Ummm... Sorry this took so long? (Please don't hit me). Also, sorry if there were several notifications for this one chapter. I named it wrong, then there was a spelling mistake that was too obvious and just rude really... Anyway. Sorry.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N **_Today I chipped thistles almost as big as me. Needless to say, I had lots of time to think. Finally got the last bit of this sorted. Huge thank you to McGonagall's Bola for taking the time out of her busy schedule to Beta read this._

_Also, this is for Refreshingly Original, as promised. You have a wonderful way with words._

Chapter 7

As Poppy had feared, the sedative did not last the whole night. In fact, the sedative barely lasted two hours. Poppy worried that she would have to start treating Hermione with sedatives usually reserved for Hagrid, although in Hermione's case it wasn't size that resulted in her incredibly fast metabolism, rather sheer magical power. Unfortunately, the drug was not yet completely out of her system, and once Hermione woke up, she immediately re-entered withdrawal symptoms.

Hermione awoke in the dark, to the feeling of flames licking along the surface of her skin, and immediately began to panic. She began to thrash around, trying to smother it, only to find that she couldn't. She looked to her arms, and saw no flames, rather snakes, slithering just under the surface of her skin. She began to slap at her arms, trying to kill the snakes, tearing at her skin, screaming "get them out! Help me!" and finally, finally, her subconscious broke through, and she called to the woman she knew would always come to her aid, "Minerva!"

And then she couldn't move, except for her eyes. All she could see was a creature stalking towards her with glowing red eyes. She couldn't scream, couldn't move, couldn't do anything to save herself as the monster advanced. It towered above her, it's mottled green skin bathed in a sickly yellow fire. It's breath rattled, filling her with a sense of dread, a black mist oozing from its mouth with every exhale, only to be sucked back in. The monster sat next to her, stroked her hair, turning it to snakes. The snakes began biting her, their glowing eyes glinting in the fire light surrounding the monster's hand. The monster was speaking to her, but all she could hear were sibilant hisses. Her eyes met the monster's and she saw a flash of emerald green that for some reason made her feel safe – just for a moment. Then, nothing.

* * *

><p>"What did you give her, Poppy? She's been dead to the world since her episode last night."<p>

"I used some of the Hagrid-sedative. It was the only thing I could think of that might be strong enough. Nice touch with the _Petrificus_ by the way, I didn't even think of it; I've never had to physically restrain a patient before."

"Yes, well. Most stud – " Minerva was interrupted by a moan of pain coming from the bed next to hers.

"Hermione, you're awake!"

"Min- Minerva? Wait, no that can't be it... Why do I think I know you? You look familiar, and yet, I've never met you before in my life."

Poppy raised her wand, her diagnostic charm confirming what she'd already suspected. The drug was no longer in Hermione's system. It also seemed that she did in fact have some recollections of her past. How much, however, was still to be discovered.

"Hermione, my name is Minerva McGonagall, and, to be honest, I don't expect you to recognise me in my current form. I'm afraid I'm rather a lot older than I look."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me Hermione, what do you know of magic?"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**_I'm not too sure about the flow of this, nonetheless, I'm sick of it sitting on my laptop going nowhere. Here's hoping the next one is better._

"Hermione" she heard a gentle voice say.

"Hermione, wake up darling"

"Mum?"

"Oh Hermione, why have you done this to yourself?"

"I'm sorry Mum. What's wrong with me? Please help me Mummy"

"Of course my darling girl. But you'll have to help yourself as well, darling. You have to stop taking that drug. Promise me you'll not have any more. Promise me!"

"I promise, Mum."

"Thank you darling. Allow Poppy to help you. She's a good person."

The voice started to fade.

"I love you, my darling Hermione."

"Mum, wait! I love you to! Mum?! Mummy!"

"Hermione" she heard a Scottish brogue say.

The girl spun around, to see an older woman, with ebony hair tied back in a severe bun, and square rimmed glasses covering her emerald eyes.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Hermione. My dear, you must cease taking this drug immediately. The next hit could very well kill you. Promise me you will not take any more."

"I promise Professor."

"Excellent. Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Minerva."

With that, the old woman was gone. Hermione was not left alone for long, however, as two boys, one with messy back hair, and startlingly green eyes, and the other with red hair and bright blue eyes came upon her.

"Hermione!" They called joyously.

"Ron? Harry? What's happening?"

"You're remembering us. Remembering magic. We've missed you, Hermione."

"I've missed you too."

"We love you Hermione. You're our best friend. Never forget that."

"I won't, promise."

"HAHAHA! YOU'RE ALL ALONE, MUDBLOOD!"

Hermione sat up with a gasp, looking around wildly for the source of her nightmares. She found herself in the same bed as earlier. Judging by the lightness of the room, it was very early morning. Looking around, she discovered the woman she almost knew sitting cross-legged on the bed next to hers.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Call me Minerva, my dear."

"Okay."

With that, Hermione fell into dreams that would – along with her memories of this most recent conversation – fade with the coming of dawn.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight. Magic is real, I'm a witch, you're a witch, you used to be my teacher, and I've magically de-aged you because I'm magic."<p>

"Well… yes."

"And I have two best friends, Harry and Ron, who are famous for killing a dark lord, and are currently out scouring the globe looking for me?"

"Yes."

"Minerva, you do realise this sounds utterly ridiculous, don't you? And yet… I can't seem to help but believe you. I want to believe you. That's what I can't get over. I mean, I have no recollections of meeting you ever, but I feel as if I know you. It's entirely bizarre. I just have this feeling that I trust you… It feels ridiculous. Am I being ridiculous?"

"Hermione, do you remember anything about last night?"

"Not since I went to sleep… why?"

"You woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night, and you seemed to remember who I was at least."

Hermione tilted her head to the side as she thought.

"I seem to remember feeling terrified, but then everything was okay? I'm sorry, I don't remember anything more."

"Hmm… maybe this will aid you in your recollections."

Minerva began to change into her Animagus form, that of a small tabby cat, with markings around its eyes that looked suspiciously like a pair of square-framed glasses. She cocked her head and looked at Hermione, as if to say _well?_ But Hermione wasn't looking at her, she was staring at the wall, seemingly lost in thought.

"_That was bloody brilliant!"_

"_Thank-you for that assessment, Mr Weasley. Although perhaps I should change either Mr Potter or yourself into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time!"_

"_W-We got lost"_

"_Then perhaps a map?"_

"I remember you. Well, I remember you when you were old. And Harry, and Ron. Something big happened though, something that involved Hagrid… He isn't very good at keeping secrets, he kept accidentally giving us clues… Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel… Chocolate frog card… Light reading… The Philosophers Stone! And you didn't believe us when we said someone was trying to steal it!"

"To be fair, you were only eleven at the time. And the stone was perfectly safe, Quirrell would never have made it past Dumbledore's trap, he had to use Harry, didn't he?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Hindsight is terrible, isn't it?"

"Indeed, my dear. Indeed."


	10. Chapter 9

**_A/N_**_ This is more of a filler chapter, it looked longer on Word, however... I needed to introduce the topic somehow, so filler chapter it is. _

_You owe me two updates now Ro._

* * *

><p>Days passed into weeks. On the good days, Hermione knew both Minerva and Poppy, and was as excited as she had been as a student to learn more about magic, and see magic used. On the bad days, Hermione barely recognised even Minerva, and often had to be restrained, as she had a tendency to become violent in the grip of these episodes. Once restrained, she would look around in rage - or more often, fear, and would yell things – regardless of whether or not someone was even in the room with her.<p>

"I know you have it, give it to me!"

"I can't take it anymore! Please!"

And the most heart breaking;

"You're not her! Minerva! Please! Save me!"

But she would accept no comfort from the very woman she was calling for, screaming out for Minerva to save her.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, the bad days were becoming few and far between. The boys were due back any day now. Minerva had contacted them, and the Ministry, via owl, to let them know Hermione was found, alive and whole, at least in body, and was recovering in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. In addition, Minerva had Harry and Ron to stay in Australia for their full planned search period, as Hermione most certainly not up to visitors, and even if they did rush back home, Minerva would not let them see her in fear of prompting another relapse – particularly considering Ronald's tendency to shout first and think months later, not that she explicitly stated, of course.<p>

The boys were so enormously relieved to hear Hermione was found and safe at last that they would have agreed to anything. They stayed in Australia for a month, celebrating.

* * *

><p>The next setback came quite unexpectedly.<p>

Minerva was preparing a visit to Minister Shacklebolt, to forcibly explain exactly why he was not allowed to visit Hermione Granger. Poppy had forbidden visitors until Hermione was less volatile, so _no_. He could not come waltzing into Hogwarts whenever he liked, and certainly not to interrogate a still recovering witch, regardless of who the young witch in question was. Fool.

And then _it_ happened. Minerva had just slipped on her glamour, allowing herself to appear her actual age, rather than her apparent age, when Hermione came looking for her. When Hermione saw her, she simply stopped.

"Professor McGonagall?"

_That's odd,_ Minerva thought. _She usually refers to me by my given name._

"Yes, dear?"

"Excuse me Professor, I'm looking for Minerva, has she come this way?"

Minerva froze. _What on earth?_ She immediately dropped her glamour.

"Hermione, dear, I _am_ Minerva. Minerva McGonagall and Professor McGonagall are one and the same."

As Minerva said this, she caught Hermione's eye, just in time to catch a glimmer of the glowing blue of magic she'd last seen right before she'd been de-aged.

"Hermione?"

The glimmer disappeared, almost as fast as it had come.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"I need to become Professor McGonagall again, so I can talk some sense into the Minister. What was it you wanted me for?"

"I – "

Again, the blue flashed, gone, almost before arriving. Hermione began to speak again, slowly.

"I really have no idea, Minerva. I assume I simply wished to see you?

"Very well," Minerva replied crisply, readying herself to become Professor McGonagall again – someone she had not been since her last trip to the Ministry.

"I'm afraid I must leave now, my dear. However, I shall come to you immediately upon my return."

At this, Hermione nodded, and turned to go, but not before Minerva spotted yet another quicksilver hint of magic, shining in satisfaction, as Hermione began walking back towards the Hospital Wing.

_I really ought to speak to Poppy about that._

* * *

><p><em><em>_And this is the part where I ask people to review. Please review. _


	11. Chapter 10

**_A/N_**_ Today I had a day off. This happened._

_This chapter contains a whole lot of psycho-babble that is partially made up and very loosely based upon freudian psychoanalysis... Yes, I am fully aware that Freud's methods of experimentation were questionable at best, and during a time where peer-review (if it existed at all) was small boys hurling insults at each other... That being said, please don't take any of the psycho-babble seriously, I needed an explanation for Hermione being... extra special, as it were, and this seemed as good an explanation as any._

* * *

><p>As she had promised, Minerva made her way to the Hospital Wing, having successfully convinced Kingsley that, naturally, she was right, and of course he agreed that disturbing a patient, especially one in her delicate condition simply isn't the done thing.<p>

Arriving, she strode directly towards Poppy's office, wanting to discuss the strange phenomenon she had witnessed that afternoon.

* * *

><p>"Well, Minerva, I do have some idea of what could have caused this. Have you ever heard of the muggle neurologist, Sigmund Freud?"<p>

At Minerva's negative response, Poppy continued.

"He came up with the idea of psychoanalysis, wherein a person has a psyche, which for our purposes we will say is a mental representation of the soul. The psyche is separated into three separate parts: id, ego and superego. The id is the disorganised, uncoordinated part of our psyche. The purpose of the id is to seek pleasure, it seeks to avoid pain and unpleasantness, the _wants_, if you will. The ego is the realistic counterpoint to the id. It regulates the _unconscious_ desires of the id, within the constraints of reality. The superego is the moral guidance, the conscience. It is the regulator of guilt."

"I'm certain you will reach a point eventually Poppy, _fascinating_ as all this is."

"I'm getting there. Don't interrupt. Now, obviously, as a muggle, he had no comprehension of magic, and where that would fit in with his theory of the human psyche. If we take accidental magic, and look at it from Freud's perspective, it becomes obvious that – in young witches and wizards, at least – the id is closely tied in with one's magical core. If we take the view that as a child learns more control over their magic, whilst the core is still relatively small, it becomes regulated by the ego and superego, and must therefore be channelled through conscious thought and behaviour, it follows that as Hermione became more and more dependent on that drug, the control of her magic slipped from the regulator and moral inhibitor, back into the control of the id. That could account for the growing bursts of magic the Ministry was picking up in London, in the months before you found her. Because of the drug she was addicted to, the unconscious desires have become separated from the ego and superego. And because she is so magically powerful, the regulators cannot fully take back control, as the id has – at least somewhat – fused with her magical core, in order to achieve the basic desire of every human – live. This will affect her magic performance, I imagine wordless and wandless magic will come as naturally as breathing, whilst control of her magic will take an unprecedented amount of work."

"So her eyes glow blue…"

"Because the id wants something, and as its combined with her magic… well, what would ordinarily be seen as a flash of desire in another's eyes, is seen as a flash of glowing blue in Hermione's."

Poppy stood by as Minerva digested this information.

"It's as good an explanation as any, I suppose... What about her getting confused when I went to see Kingsley as Professor McGonagall? She must have known my first name when she was a student here."

Poppy frowned.

"I admit that is somewhat more difficult to explain. However, I believe it is based in how closely her id is connected with her magic. Because her id and magic are so closely intertwined, they've become an almost-sentient entity, which operates following the directives of Hermione's desires. It would appear that since you've struck up this friendship with Hermione, what she most desires is… you"

"wh- … bu-"

"Don't interrupt, I'm not yet finished," Poppy snapped.

"She knew you when she was a student, as Professor McGonagall. Since she has been here recovering, she has known you as Minerva. The two have different outwards appearances, and as Minerva, you are much more approachable and… appropriate as a potential love interest than Professor McGonagall would ever – could ever – have been. She _wants_you, so the id-magic entity intentionally causes her to forget that you are the same person."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's so short. I had intended to make it longer, but you know what they say about good intentions... And this seemed a fair place to stop. Next up, a more coherent reaction from Minerva (I hope).<em>


	12. Chapter 11

**_A/N _**_Happy Birthday Refreshingly Original!_

_I'm only sorry it's not longer, but I hope you like it anyway :)_

**_A/N April 12 _**_I have changed a tiny part of this chapter, just so it sounded better in my head. It changes absolutely nothing regarding plot, so feel free to ignore._

* * *

><p><em>Breathe... <em>_**Breathe**__, Minerva!_

A shuddering gasp, as air filled her lungs.

"Poppy, I can't, you know I can't… I'm old enough to be her Grandmother, for Merlin's sake! Never mind how old I am in body, I cannot condone this… The idea is unconscionable. Poppy, you must be mistaken. She cannot feel that way about me. I was her _teacher_."

"Min… All I'm saying, is that is where the signs point. Honestly, I would have thought you'd not be that bothered by this, it's practically just another student crush… Not the first time something like this has happened. The only difference being that her magic now works differently. Speaking of which, we really ought to get Olivander here for a consultation… Perhaps regaining use of a wand will give her a modicum of control."

"Poppy…"

"Look, Minerva. Given time, this will likely all blow over, as have all other student crushes ever. Perhaps when Potter and Weasley arrive, she may well get over her fixation on you. I seem to remember her being quite enamoured with Mister Weasley, once upon a time."

"Fine. I'll get in contact with Garrick; see if I can get him to make a house-call, so to speak."

* * *

><p>Mr Olivander's eerie unblinking gaze locked on Hermione; giving the impression he was seeing far more of her than she was of him. She allowed the study, instinctively knowing that whatever knowledge he gained would remain his alone. He grasped his wand, and lifted it to perform a <em>magical core diagnostic charm<em> – at least, those were the words that floated across Hermione's consciousness. Finally, he lowered his wand, his eyes meeting hers again in a moment of impossible intensity.

"Miss Granger. I am afraid that I am unable to match a wand for you."

She canted her head to one side, her expression openly articulating her curiosity.

"Why not?"

"I'm certain you have noticed how your magic has become far more responsive to your moods? Yes, well, regardless of the cause of this phenomenon, your magical core and your soul have almost completely merged, so it has become an extension of your person, rather than an innate tool, as with most other magical beings. Some notable magical creatures you share this with include, but are most definitely not limited to unicorns and dragons. Actually, flobberworms also share this trait; however, the lack of a limbic system renders this ability completely useless. However, I digress. The point is, the same way a phoenix could never be fitted with a wand – even if it had the physical capability to use it – you also are unable to be fitted with a wand. What good is a wand when you are perfectly capable of extraordinary magic without?"

* * *

><p>After extensive questioning on Hermione's part, Mr Olivander shared that his wand scans indicated that given time, her soul and magical core would merge completely. Once this had occurred, she would find her control much improved. However, the old man cautioned her to practice control of her emotions, as they are inextricably entwined with her magic. Occlumency, her starting point.<p>

* * *

><p><em>This is the part where I shamelessly beg for reviews ;)<em>


End file.
